


anthropophagite

by 544622



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cannibal AU, Knife Play, Knives, M/M, cannibal! kazuichi, gets kinda graphic, soudam - Freeform, soudham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25585318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/544622/pseuds/544622
Summary: anthropophagite (noun) -an eater of flesh, cannibal.an au in which gundham is blissfully unaware of his lover’s odd diet until it is far too late.
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi & Tanaka Gundham, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 15
Kudos: 98





	anthropophagite

**Author's Note:**

> first post here :) wrote this not too long ago and tbh it is not. revised too hardcore so please ignore any misspellings or poor usages of grammar,,, just wrote this as a funky lil thing. hope y’all enjoy :)

Gundham trapped along with soft radio, waiting patiently until the red that shone on him turned green. Pushing on the gas, his old car (who he named after his best friend, both dawning an emerald green) jerked forwards and he was off again. It wasn’t long ago when he got a text from his current fling, it was a simple message but the two knew its true meaning.

  
‘u wanna come over tonight ;)’ It read, and after concluding that his pets needed no further attention for the evening, he replied ‘Yes. I will be there shortly.” and quickly put on a tee shirt and black jeans, his mind more focused on seeing the other as opposed to what they were going to do.

  
As he pulled up to the shabby one-story, Gundham only felt more excited. Normally, he would at least have the smallest pang of fear, as the house he arrived at was surrounded by woods and neighbors were half a mile away. However, his mind was too concentrated on the bright man that came out the door to greet him. A soft smile pulled at his lips as he got out of his car, eyes running over the other’s exposed arms due to the tank top he wore. Thankfully, it seemed, the excitement Gundham felt was returned.

  
Kazuichi jogged up to him, wrapping his arms around the other’s neck and pulling him into a sweet kiss. “I missed you,” He whined after pulling away, “I was like a fuckin’ dog waiting at the window.” Kazuichi said with a laugh, Gundham joining in with a soft chuckle.  
“I was also quite excited to see you.” The taller replied, pressing a soft kiss to Kazuichi’s nose. As they grew closer, the two were becoming inseparable, being either attached at the hip in public or constantly touching each other in private. Now, though it had only been a week since they saw each other last, it felt like years since they felt the other’s touch.

  
Feeling the other’s calloused hands in his hair, Gundham took in a deep breath and closed his eyes, feeling all his worries melt away. But as soon as he closed his eyes, they were open again as Kazuichi’s hands slipped away and one slid down to hold his hands and began dragging him inside.

  
Unlike usual, the pink haired one pulled him straight to the bedroom, a bold move that reminded Gundham of why he came over in the first place. Once they reached his room, again the taller was surprised. Kazuichi had gone all out, instead of the usual scattered clothes and bowls, his room was completely clean, candlelit, and soft music played. This display made Gundham laugh, then quickly worry as his eyebrows drew together. “Is there some occasion for all this?” He questioned, fearing he had forgotten the others birthday or some holiday.

  
Kazuichi waved him off, smiling bashfully, “Nope! I just want tonight to be extra special for you.” He got on his tiptoes, giving Gundham another kiss. In return, the taller pulled him close and gave Kazuichi another, deeper kiss. It seemed like neither of them wanted to hesitate any longer, and soon enough Gundham was sitting on the side of the other’s bed, the mechanic in his lap kissing his neck.

  
As he slipped his hands under the other’s tank top, Gundham noted that Kazuichi was biting more than usual. He typically didn’t mind this, as he secretly loved being covered in marks like these, but tonight something was off. Instead of little nips that gave him shivers, Kazuichi would hold the bite longer than normal, and eventually one of said bites drew blood. Quickly, the smaller pulled away and apologized profusely, to which Gundham waved it off as a ‘mere accident’ and offered to go get something to wipe it off. However, Kazuichi shook his head, and stated, “No, no, that’s not necessary. I’ll get it,” He mumbled, and as if this were a regular occurance for him, he started licking away the blood.

  
Gundham immediately tensed, not knowing whether or not to stop him, as he loved the feeling of the other’s tongue on his neck, but hated the fact that he was nonchalantly consuming his blood. No, this is certainly odd. He thought, hands coming off of Kazuichi’s hips. “What are you doing?” He questioned, and the smaller pulled away, a confused expression matching Gundham’s.

  
Though quickly, that confusion turned to a near-forced laugh. “Sorry, sorry, I shoulda warned you I was gonna do that.” Kazuichi joked, trying to ease the tension by pressing a kiss to the other’s jaw. “To be honest, I just really didn’t wanna leave you. I didn’t make you uncomfortable, did I?” He asked, cocking his head.

  
The innocent look he was shot made Gundham calm immediately, and he shook his head. “Of course not, dear. Just...do warn me before you do such acts.” He muttered, and the two were quick to return to what they were doing previously.

  
Eventually Kazuichi was on his back, Gundham straddling his waist. The two were engaged in a heated kiss, hands tracing toned backs and chests. By now they had stripped down to their boxers, which only accentuated the pleasure the two got from grinding against the other. Gundham was ready to go further, pulling away from their kiss to gently kiss over the hickeys he felt on Kazuichi’s neck, one hand reaching back to fully undress himself. However, his hand never got there, as the smaller quickly flipped them over and sat on Gundham. He smiled down at the other’s bewildered face, stifling a laugh. “Not yet, I wanna try somethin’ new tonight.” He said, getting off the taller after getting a nod of approval. Kazuichi approached his dresser, smiling at the feeling of Gundham’s eyes on him. He opened the top drawer, surveying the many ‘toys’ that lay in front of him. His fingers dragged across all the handles, his eyes lighting up with excitement. He was glad that Gundham couldn’t see the contents from his position on the bed, as he knew that a velvet-lined drawer full of knives and a few swords could possibly scare the other.

  
After he pulled out a (in his opinion) beautiful chef knife, he closed the drawer and turned to Gundham with a smile, holding the knife in front of his chest. Once more, Gundham had a confused expression, but this time he was scared as well as he sat up, eyebrows crossing again as he sat up.

  
“Kazuichi, what are you doing?” His eyes darted from the knife and back to the other, concerned with just how excited he appeared.  
The realization hit him, and like before, he laughed. “Oh, god, nothing bad. I just wanted to try a little bit of knife play with you, babe. I’ll be careful I swear…” He trailed off as he began walking towards the bed, then stopped, “As long as you’re okay with it, that is.”

  
Gundham sat in contemplation, still confused as to what knife play was and what in the world the other was going to do. “... Alright, but do not be surprised if I ask you to stop.” At this, Kazuichi nodded, and approached Gundham again, returning to straddling his waist.

  
Gently, he placed a hand on the larger chest to push him back into laying, and smiled at the fast thump of his heart. “Relax, dear. It will be alright.” He cooed, pink eyes fixated on where his hand lay. Slowly, Kazuichi ran the tip of the blade down the other’s chest, his smile only growing. To this, Gundham shivered, the sensation making his breath hitch it wasn’t just a knife, it was a freezing cold knife. The sudden temperature only made him tense more, but he was quickly relaxed by Kazuichi shifting his weight, pushing their hips closer. 

This went on, Gundham watching fearfully as Kazuichi gently grazed the knife along his pale skin. He dragged the blade up and down his arms, across his chest and his stomach, once even on his cheek. The larger one watched his hands carefully, though his gaze shifted once he heard Kazuichi sniffle. Looking up, he saw small tears in the corners of the other’s eyes, though his grin remained near uncomfortably large. “Kazuichi? What is wrong?” He placed a hand on his cheek, propping himself up with his elbow. All of this off behavior the mechanic had displayed tonight was dismissible, but now the crying was just layering onto his growing suspicion.

  
The smaller leaned into the touch for a moment, allowing himself to slouch as he closed his eyes before opening them again. “I’m just so…excited. You’re so pretty, Gundham, you know that?” He asked, gazing intently into the other’s heterochromic eyes. “Y’know, you’re the first guy I’ve been with. Normally I find men to be such a challenge,” His free hand lightly gripped Gundham’s upper arm, referencing the muscles he bore. “But you… God, you are different.” Kazuichi spoke with a bordering obsessive tone, gesturing with the knife to punctuate his breathy words. “My love, you’re special.” A tear ran down his cheek, his hand coming away from Gundham’s arm and going to the weapon. He held it tight, sitting straight up. Suddenly, he brought it up above his head and plunged it towards Gundham.

  
However, nothing happened. No splatter like he wished. No, no. Kazuichi had missed. Rather, his victim had dodged his attack, jerking his head to the side as the knife drove itself into the sheets beside his throat.  
The two were breathing heavily from the sudden adrenaline rush. Wild magenta eyes locked onto a pair of ash and vermillion. A few seconds lasted a lifetime, the larger piecing everything together that had happened while the smaller greedily indulged in the fear.

  
Kazuichi couldn’t wait any longer, and pulled the knife out of the mattress, eyes never leaving Gundham. The moment the knife stopped blocking him, the larger pushing himself out from under Kazuichi, though didn’t get far before his left arm had to come up and block another swing from the blade. He hissed as it sliced through his skin, but didn’t allow it to stop him for too long as he felt Kazuichi’s crazed eyes drill into him.

  
“What the hell are you doing?!” Gundham shouted, moving towards the door as the other wasted no time clambering off the bed to pursue him. He didn’t care to embellish his words now, he didn’t have the time, all he needed was to survive.

  
This fight caused Kazuichi to get more excited. The last time a victim had tried to get away, he allowed them to run for a few moments into the woods. Then, he merely shot them in the back of the knees and dragged the sobbing fool into his home to finish the job. How he loved toying with his food.

  
By the time Gundham’s back was pressed to the door, hands fiddling with the handle due to being too scared to leave the other visually unaccounted for, Kazuichi was approaching him slowly. Each movement seemed so meticulous, and watching him move so delicately while bearing a painful grin and knife made Gundham feel like vomiting.

  
“Asking me what I’m doing is like questioning a cat stalking a mouse,” Kazuichi stated, and nearly went on, though deciding a lack of context would only pain the other more. And he was right, Gundham’s fumbling slowed for a moment while he tried to process what Kazuichi had said, but another step closer had him finally grabbing the knob and making a break for the hall.

  
However, Gundham barely reached the door before he felt a sudden weight on his back. Kazuichi wrapped his arms and legs around the taller, holding the knife up to his neck. “I can’t let you leave, Gundham.” Kazuichi cooed into his ear, hot breath hitting Gundham’s skin and making him feel miserable.

  
He would have fought back, could’ve easily disarmed Kazuichi and finished this. But Gundham was paralyzed, excluding his quivering lip and the hot tears that suddenly formed. Everything was far too sudden for him, and in the overwhelming fear he had shut down. To his submission, Kazuichi pressed a kiss to the small area behind his ear as a far too delighted chuckle broke their near silence.  
This, paired with the loving music that still sang from the bedroom, all seemed to mock Gundham. It laughed at his break, called him weak and spat in his face. And yet he still couldn’t move. He just stood and took it, salty rivers staining his deathly pale cheeks.

  
“Please, just k-“ A finger pressed to his lips along with a loud shushing in his ear. To his despair, Kazuichi wasn’t done with him quite yet.

  
“I wanna show you something first, dear,” He took his finger away, “Resisting will only cause you more pain. You’re gonna die when I want you to.” The sudden grim tone almost made Gundham wish for the chaotic one again. He nodded, and Kazuichi pressed another kiss behind his ear.

  
“Good boy,” The name only enforced the demeaning feeling that ate away at Gundham, but he didn’t dare protest. “Now, my love… Head towards the fridge,” He ordered, and Gundham could feel his grin with every word.

  
For a second, he paused. Replying with, “What? Of all th-“ Gundham’s breath hitched, feeling a cold sharpness press against his throat. Immediately he shut himself up, grateful to feel the chill pull away. Reluctantly, he placed his hands on Kazuichi’s thighs to hold him while he carried the other to the refrigerator. Such a loving gesture in its terrifying context made Gundham violently nauseous for the second time that night.  
Kazuichi was overzealous, going as far to link his fit together at the talkers waist. To be carried around by his victim, to be able to mentally torture him, it was almost too much. He had to prevent himself from digging the knife into the exposed neck beside him, such a patience wavering as each grueling second ticked along.

  
Cautious to make the wrong move, Gundham simply stopped in front of the appliance, awaiting more commands. “Open it, silly,” Kazuichi’s joking voice was lined with urgency, an urgency that Gundham couldn’t understand and soon would be grateful he still didn’t.  
He opened the fridge, and was met with a horror that nearly made his knees buckle. There was an assortment of vegetables and fruits, along with various sodas and a gallon of milk. However that wasn’t what made Gundham gag and let out a choked cry. Mixed into these regular items, tupperware filled and saran wrapped fingers, arms, and even a whole human foot sat in front of him. Thankfully, Kazuichi got off at this point, standing beside the fridge to witness Gundham’s terror. At first it was pure shock, then his mouth formed into a horrified frown as he cried harder. Kazuichi nearly swung at Gundham when he suddenly moved away, but stopped himself when he realized the latter was rushing to the sink to finally relieve himself of the consistent nausea.

  
As he emptied his stomach, between heaves adding shaken words like ‘Oh, god’ and ‘What the fuck’, Kazuichi walked up behind him and placed a hand on his back, soon laying his head on Gundham’s shoulder blade.

  
“I knew you would be special, Gundham.” He hummed, looking down at the knife still in his hand. “This is a better high than any drug, dear,” Before he could finally end the torment, to his surprise Gundham spoke.

  
“Don’t… Please, don’t do,” Gundham heaved again, breathing heavily as he forced out his words, “Don’t do that to me. Don’t kill me.” He pleaded, cautiously turning his head in Kazuichi’s direction.

  
This sudden shift had caught him off guard, and Kazuichi fell silent. Of course he’d had his victims beg for their life before, it happened nearly every time, but for some reason he stopped. An idea had popped into his head, an idea that was truly evil but brought him an extreme happiness. Again, he wrapped his arms around Gundham, this time around his chest. “That can be arranged.” Gundham relaxed hearing this, but tensed again after Kazuichi began speaking again, “But, I’m not gonna let you go either.”

  
Gundham’s head dropped, “Then what? Are you going to torture me? Are you going to bring my life near the end, then force me to go on?” He questioned, utterly exhausted by the past ten minutes.

  
To neither’s surprise, Kazuichi laughed. “I’m not that sick, god…” He mumbled, as if what he had just done was child’s play. “You can help me, baby. You’re so…perfect. With your strength and pretty face,” As he said this, his open hand traced Gundham’s chest and jaw, “we would be unstoppable. I wouldn’t have to worry about my food getting away, let alone not finding any.”

  
While Gundham was against everything Kazuichi stood for, he couldn’t stop contemplating the idea. It was either help this murderer kill more, or die himself. Weighing these heavy options only tired him further, taking this time as an opportunity to clean off his face and mouth with the water.

  
After Gundham finally answered, Kazuichi hummed in response and began grinning again.

—

Gundham pressed an empty kiss to the person’s forehead, flashing a fake smile as he took silent notice of Kazuichi approaching. He stepped back, putting a finger up as he let go of them. “Give me one moment, I forgot something in the car.” He gave them another kiss, this time on the lips, before turning around and pushing open the screen door to head back into the sticky heat outside.

  
As he approached his car, he heard muffled screams and tried not to shudder. They got louder, then stopped, but it’s not like he was listening. Gundham was already in his car, blaring music to clear his mind as he headed back to his apartment to take his dog on a walk.


End file.
